Walk-behind cutting saws for concrete are typically large, heavy, and difficult to transport. For example, transporting a typical concrete cutting saw requires a truck or trailer with ramps. After loading and transporting to a different jobsite, ramps must be used again to unload the saw.
Another disadvantage associated with concrete cutting saws is the large amount of dust and debris resulting from a typical cutting operation. Such dust and debris can be particularly problematic when cutting indoors. Although dust collecting assemblies are known, their use often obscures an operator's view of the cutting area, and particularly blade position.
In view of these and other concerns, a need exists for an improved cutting tool.